Nothing is Ever Permanent
by kissed-by-vampires
Summary: Set after Breaking Dawn. Leah is still heart brown after Sam left her. She leaves La Push with someone, with only having three people knowing the truth of her leaving. What will happen when Sam and the two pack run into her again? Will they leave her in her time of need or will they stay and fight for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, ect. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**This is my first fan fiction I have thought about this for several days, with this constantly being on my mind, and thought it was a good idea. This is a Sam and Leah story, as seeing that there is not many out their, and this will not, be like the others that I have read on this site. Emily will be in this story, even thought I don't personally like her for what she did to her cousin. The point of views will be marked when changing point of views. No one under 18 should read this story. This takes place after breaking dawn.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Nothing is Ever Permanent**

**Third Person point of view**

The afternoon was silent in the Clearwater house. Seth Clearwater, the youngest and only male of the Clearwater family, was now out with the boys. The boys consisted of Jared, Embry, Quil, Jake, Paul, and Sam. They were the members of the pack of werewolves, technically shape-sifters. But there was one more to the pack; Leah Clearwater, the older sister of Seth and the only female shape-sifters in existence.

Leah, unlike the guys, wasn't invited to their guy day out. Not that she wanted to go out them that night. They were celebrating Sam's engagement to Emily. Emily Young is her cousin, that she is not very fond of this particular moment.

Emily was also having a girl day with the imprints; Rachel, Kim, Nessie, Bella, Rosalie, and Alice. Although Nessie was an imprint, her mother and two aunt weren't. Bella started a friendship with Emily before she turned into a vampire. Alice and Rosalie formed a friendship with Emily.

Leah was given an invite to Emily's girl day, but didn't bother to go. She didn't like being near Emily. Her heart was still broken by her and Sam. So she only went near her when she absolutely needed too. Today was not that day.

**Leah's point of view**

For once in my life, I was taking a well deserved break for myself. I didn't want to think about the recent drama that I have in my life. I was selfish for a little me time. I even took a day off from where I work at the local hardware store. I had nothing to do today, except for lounging around the house in an old pair of pajama's, and eating all the Ben and Jerry's mint chocolate cookie ice cream.

Unfortunately, since it was a Friday afternoon, the only thing on was daytime television. Great, I thought to myself. The first day that I have to myself in a while, and their was nothing decent on the television. Getting frustrated, I turned off the television, and laid my head against a purple furry butterfly pillow that I received from my father for my tenth birthday. I grabbed my small black blanket from the end of the couch, and covered my body up. I guess it would be a good time to caught up on my beauty sleep that I was so desperately in need of.

_**The air flew through my short raven black hair. The wind was colder than it normally was. Which was weird as seeing my body temperature was hotter than the normal human. I didn't mind the cold. It was more welcoming then the people who I call family.**_

"_**Leah," a voice whispered on the wind. A voice that I didn't hear for a while. I didn't bother turning around whatsoever. I didn't want to get my hope up. The guy behind me sighed, probably from not getting a reaction out of me. "I love you forever."**_

_**turning my head around, I saw the guy walking away from me at a fast rate. Once he got to the edge of the woods, he phased into a giant black wolf. Sam, I thought as my heart skip a beat. A tear rolled down my cheek, as I thought of him with my cousin. It didn't matter to the rest of the pack that I was hurting inside seeing them play the perfect couple and rubbing it in my face. I kept all of my pain inside of me.**_

_**I walked closer to the edge of the cliff. The ones were all the pack members jump off, including my younger brother. I thought cliff jumping is a waste of my time and energy, but I could stop looking below. The water rapidly hit against the side of the cliff. The wind whipped against my hair even further. The was hidden beneath dark storm clouds that belonged in a horror movie. **_

_**I sighed, as my brown eyes followed the crashing waves. They looked so welcoming to me. I felt the waves calling me. But I ignored it with all my willpower. Turning away from the cliff, I came face to face with Emily. She didn't look happy, even with her scars. She put a fake smile on her face. **_

"_**Poor, Leah," said Emily, her tone of voice was patronizing. Emily rolled her eyes before starting up again. "I'm glad that I have Sam. He loves me for me, and not some wining ass slut that only thinks of herself." Emily paused for a moment and looked me in the eye, "He even says that the sex is twenty times better. Do you want to know the best part?"**_

"_**No-o," I stuttered out. "Leave me alone, Emily, you won."**_

_**Emily's eyes darkened, "I don't think so Lee-Lee. You see, Sam and I are getting married, and I want you to attend as my maid of honor. Standing they're looking perfectly still while watching the love of your life getting happily married to your cousin. Like a good little doggie you are."**_

"_**No," I said, my voice was a bit stronger. My eyes looked into hers. I was not going to back down. "I will not, be attending your wedding."**_

_**Emily smirked at me. She was never one to smirk. She looked truly evil. She leaned in towards me, like she had a secret that she couldn't keep to herself. "I'm pregnant."**_

_**I stood their, staring opened mouth at her. Why would I want to know that? Why did she have to rub it into my wounds when they were starting to heal? I had so many thoughts on my mind that I didn't realize how close I was to the edge of the cliff. **_

_**Emily starting moving closer towards me. An evil smile on her face that matched her scars perfectly. "I won," she whispered into my ear. Her eyes met mind for a second, before she pushed me off the cliff. I felt myself falling. **_

_**Emily looked over the side. Her face was natural. She didn't look like she cared. As I was falling I heard, "It's not like anyone cares."**_

_**It felt like I was falling forever. As soon as I landed in the water. The current was to strong for me to swim thru, or even keep my head above water. It was no use. I was losing too much energy to stay above the water. I let myself sink to the bottom, with the words 'I'm pregnant' and 'It's not like anyone cares' going through my mind. **_

_**It was getting harder to breathe, my eyes shut one last time follow by darkness...**_

...I woke up having a hard time breathing. My heart was pounding in my chest like a jack hammer. My hair was sticking to my forehead for the sweat that nightmare produced. I looked like I ran from another state. I never had been this sweaty since I became a shape-shifter.

The front door opened up. In walks my mother. She was wearing scooby-doo scrubs. She was a nurse at the tribal clinic. She also took over the role of tribal elder after our father passed away a little over nine months ago. She took one look at me, dropped her bags on the floor, and made her way over to me. Her hand touched my forehead. A look of concern clouded her face.

"Leah, honey," she said, worry etched into her tone. "How are you doing? Do you feel alright? You don't look so good?"

"I'm fine," I said, mustering up a stronger voice. "Nightmare."

Mom sighed, still looking a bit worried. "I think you should talk to Dr. Cullen."

"No," I said, sitting up further. A sharp pain erupted in my lower stomach. I gritted my teeth, before putting on a fake smile before I started lying. "I'm feeling better already."

Mom gave me a look, clearly not believing me, whatsoever. She sighed. "Why are you so difficult?"

"I was born this way," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Will you go see Dr. Cullen?" mom asked me with a pleading face.

"Fine," I said, sighing. I decided to turn this serious mood, into a teasing one. "I never thought I would see the day were my mom would willing want me to see leeches."

She gave me a stern look, as she brushed some of my hair out of my forehead, "Now is not the time to joke, Leah. I'm worried about you. This is the second time in two days that you had that sharp pain in your stomach."

"How did you know that I have a shape pain in my stomach?" I questioned her, while raising my left eyebrow.

"I just seen you holding your stomach," she said, looking at me. "You still did the same thing that you used to do when you were a teenager on your periods. Now will you go see Dr. Cullen."

"Fine," I said, giving into her demand. "But I'm using the bathroom first."

Mom rolled her eyes before getting up. She walked back to where she dropped her stuff on the floor. I got up from the couch, with a sigh. I didn't want to go anywhere near the Cullen's, if I wasn't needed.

I went to the small bathroom on the first floor. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like crap. My eyes were bloodshot, like I didn't have any sleep in a while, which was not true. My hair was sticking on my face. I looked like crap, besides feeling it.

The pain in my stomach started again, but this time it was so much worse. Clutching my stomach, I let out a small moan. I let out the breath I was holding, and opened the bathroom door. The pain started happening again, the moan I let out alerted my mother who just happen passing the door.

"Leah," she said, throwing my arm over her shoulder. The pain stopped for the moment, which was a good thing. "That's it, I'm taking you to see whether you like it or not."

"Fine," I said. I knew this was not the time to argue with her.

"I think we should alert the pack," Sue muttered.

"No!" I shouted.

"Leah!" mom scolded. "Did you really need to yell?"

"Sorry," I said, ashamed. "I don't want the pact to know, please."

"Why?"

"I don't want me to think that I'm ruining Sam and Emily's week before the wedding," I muttered.

"You don't need to show that your strong all the time Leah," she said, while helping me in the back seat of the car.

"Please," I wined, as another pain hit my stomach. "We need to get to the Cullen. Step on it!"

Mom knew from the sound of my voice, that I was in terrible pain. She went the normal speed limit to the Cullen house. After ever couple of seconds, mom looked in her rear-view mirror. On the way their the lower stomach pain started coming on more often. I was afraid that something was happening to me. I didn't like being in the not knowing area.

By the time we entered into the Cullen's driveway, the doctor Cullen and Rosalie were on the front porch. As soon as she parked the car, Dr. Cullen ran to the car.

Mom turned towards him. "Please, help her! She is in pain."

"Of coarse," he said, pulling me into his cold arms. "Rosalie, will show you to my office, Mrs. Clearwater."

"Thank you," said mom.

Dr. Cullen ran up to the make shift hospital room. He laid me down on the cold gurney. "What is the problem, Leah?"

"For the past two days I have theses stomach pains. They are starting to get worse..." I couldn't even finish the sentence, as another pain hit me. This one was more intense than the other.

"Leah," said Dr. Cullen. He seemed a bit nervous. "I hate to say it, but it looks like your bleeding vaginal. You might not like it, but I think I'm going to give you an ultrasound."

"Okay," I said, as the door opened up. Rosalie and my mom stayed on the ether end of the room. Carlisle pulled over the ultrasound machine next to me.

"Leah, this might be a tab bit cold." Dr. Cullen poured the cold gel over my lower stomach. He, then, took the ultrasound wand and started the ultrasound machine. "Interesting," he said, with a sigh. His gold eyes turned towards me.

"What's wrong with her, Dr. Cullen?" asked my mom.

He turned off the ultrasound machine, before turning to my mother and me. "I really don't know how to say this, but Leah it seems that you are able to get pregnant, as seeing you are about to give birth any second now."

"You not serious," I said.

"I'm serious," he said, not looking like he was joking.

I shook my head in denial. "I not pregnant. I just can't."

"Why?" asked Rosalie. "You were always upset that you couldn't have any kids. Now you are having a change of heart."

"No, I'm not having a change of heart," I said, as their were tears in my eyes. "I'm not pregnant because I only slept with one guy and that was a year ago."

"I think it would be best if you start pushing, Leah," Dr. Cullen said.

Within the hour, a girl was born, and alive. I never knew that it was possible for her to live in the womb that long. She was also health at seven pounds ten ounces.

"Leah," said .

"Yes," I said.

"I think I know why you were pregnant for that long," he said. "But it is only a theory."

"Okay," I said.

"You were about two months pregnant when you phased for the first time. I think you were suppose to keep her alive. On the other hand since you were constantly phasing her growth stopped when you were in your wolf form and she continued to grow when you were not," he said. "But that is only a theory, since there is no known shape-sifters around."

"Okay," I said. "As long as little Maeve is fine, I really don't care."

"You named her Maeve?" asked my mother.

"Yes," I said, turning towards her. "Maeve Faith Clearwater."

"Your not going to give her Sam's last name?" she asked curious.

"No," I said, touching Maeve's soft black hair. "He is not going to know her. In fact none of the pack are going to know about her, because I decided to leave La Push for a while."

"Leah, you not serious," mom said. "Their your family."

"No," I said. "Family doesn't make fun of you. Torment you everyday. Just because they can. I'm not going to do that, now that I have someone else to care for."

"But where will you go," mom said.

"I don't know," I said. "But I have money saved up for when I get to where I'm going."

"Leah," said Rosalie. "I don't think you should drive, especially after giving birth. Just because you are a shape shifter and heal quicker Maeve isn't."

"Rosalie is right," said Dr. Cullen. "If you are serious about going then I think going to Seattle for three days at a hotel where Rosalie can look over you."

"Dr. Cullen is right," said mom. "If you plan on leaving La Push then wait for three days in Seattle so I know that you are alright."

"Fine," I said. "But I don't want anyone to know that I was pregnant with Sam's child, please."

"Don't worry," said Sue. "Everything will be, taken care of. Just make sure that my granddaughter is well taken care of."

"I promise that she will have a happy childhood," I said.

* * *

**This is the end of the first chapter. The bold and Italic are from Leah dreaming if anyone didn't know. It seems like Leah is doing the cowardly thing and running away from the father of her daughter. Please tell me what you think of this chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, ect. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Sorry that this chapter took so long. I have been very tired for the past couple of weeks due to early pregnancy. Thank you to everyone who view, review,Favorite's, and Follows, as seeing they really made my day. So here is the next chapter, Enjoy!~kissed-by-vampires**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Two years later**

**Sue's point of view**

Two years have gone by, and everything changed, although I don't know if it was for better or worse. When Leah moved away with my little granddaughter, she caused a stir in the pack. Most of the members wanted to haunted her down and bring her back. Luckily, they were alpha ordered by either Sam or Jake. I was glad that those two did that because I knew that Leah still needed more time to herself.

Thinking about Leah, cause a pang in my heart. She still kept in contact with me and Seth, although she always left out Maeve towards Seth. On the other hand, Leah, would send me updated pictures of Maeve to my email account.

Now with the rest of the pack, was a different story. Sam, the man who broke my daughter's heart, postponed the wedding to Emily for several months. Emily, who is my niece, was happy about that wedding being a later date. She really wanted Leah in her wedding. Several other people, including me, thought that Leah being in the wedding party was a bad idea. It didn't seem that she knew how Leah would feel. She only cared about herself.

The council even changed from the last two years. The Cullen's, including my step-daughter Bella, was now allowed to come on tribe's land. They and the pack got along surprisingly well. But I think that had something to do with Nessie.

So on a rainy Thursday night, Billy, ordered a council meeting with the pack and the Cullen's. He was the only one who knew something, and he was keeping it to himself. I don't even think Edward know's what is going on in that old guy's brain.

"Why are we here Billy?" Sam asked.

Billy just breathed heavily, "I have received word from the Blackfoot tribe from Montana."

"Okay," drawled out Paul. "But why are the Cullen's here if it is about another tribe."

Billy glared at the shape-shifter, "Be quiet, and I will get on with it."

"Sorry," Paul muttered.

Billy shuffled through some papers. "I have received word that their also a tribe of shape-shifters. Although not as big as ours or properly trained. They are in need of any and all help."

"What do you mean help?" asked Jake.

Billy, suddenly looked very old, as he stared at his son. "Last night there was a group of rouge vampires that attacked their town. Most of their shifter's were now destroyed, including many human's. The vampires sort of left a calling card, promising that they will be back to finished what they started."

"A group of vampires destroyed their village?" Asked Jared, with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you asking of us?" Sam asked.

Billy breath heavily, "They are the only other tribe in the united states that shifts into wolves. When the Quileutes first arrive here to settle down their was a two families that was then kicked off the tribe's lands for associating with the pale people. Those two families had the gene, so they blended were welcome in with another tribe which became the Blackfoot tribe in Montana. Which transferred into their genes throughout the generations, although they are not as strong as us."

"Which means some of they people are also Quileute," stated Embry.

"Yes," said Billy. "Which means Blackfoot is our sister tribe who is in need of our help."

"I agree," said Sam. "They also sound like they need more training."

"They do," commented Billy. "So I have a plan. Sam, Paul, Seth, Embry, and Jake you were hand-picked by me and old Quil to help their town."

"What about our imprints?" Sam demanded.

"They can come with you," said Billy. "They will have rooms for anyone else who decides to go, that does not mean the other wolves as seeing their staying here to train the younger wolves."

Nessie went over to Jake. She turned to her parents. "Since Jake is going, I going with him."

Bella and Edward looked at each other. "I guess will go with you seeing that we don't know who those vampires are. That might be associated with the Volturi," said Edward.

"Then you have the rest of the Cullen's help," said Carlisle. "As you helped us when the Volturi came. Plus, they might need some medical attention."

"Okay," said Billy, then he turned towards me. "Sue, since you are the only Elder of the Quileutes which has no medical problems and can travel freely. Do you think you can make it over their? Most of their elders ever killed last night except for two."

"Yes," I told him. Plus, it would be a good time for me to spend time with my granddaughter.

Charlie, who was also invited to the meeting said, "I have acquired some vacation time, I think I will go with you."

"Okay," I whispered to him.

"Good," said Billy. "Now you have tonight to pack, and will be living tomorrow morning. They also closed down the only hotel, which will have rooms that you will be using. That concludes tonight's meeting. I wish all of you the best of luck tomorrow."

**The next day**

**Seth's point of view**

The past two years have been really quiet. The vampires that were on our side during the Volturi visit knew not to come on our land, so we basically had no problem with new vampires in this area.

Leah, even though she left, all the wolves missed her. Even though she writes to me and mom, I think she is keeping something from us. Or mainly me.

**Sam's point of view**

I fell like my relationship with Emily is going nowhere. We have been constantly pushing off our wedding date to a later time. I think she really doesn't want to get married to me or that she wants to make Leah miserable by making her the bridesmaid at the wedding. I have told her several times that Leah in the wedding party wont be a good idea. Emily just pushed that to the side saying, 'that Leah made a promise to me about being in my wedding as a kid, and she won't walk down the aisle without her their'.

All of the wolves, and the two imprints, including Sue and Charlie, was now piled into two vans. The Cullen's and Jake were taking their own cars up their. We all were going to the Blackfoot hotel and spa. It was a themed Native American place as I was now told last night.

We left very early that morning. Although, it was still dark out as seeing we left at one in the morning, and just made it here after four o'clock that night. It was over a fifteen hour trip. We would have made it their in our wolves forms if we didn't have four humans and our luggage with us.

The hotel was nice looking. It overlooked some mountains, and a lake. It had a nice view of the wildlife. The view was what took my breath away.

"I think this is the building," said Nessie, as she held Jake's hand.

"It is the only hotel in this area," Jake responded back, with a smile on his face.

"I think we should go in," said Emily. "I think it is going to start raining soon."

"Yeah," said Rachel, Paul's imprint and Jake's older sister.

The inside was also nice. The floors looked like the were handcrafted out of pine. Along the walls were pictures of Bears and other wildlife. Off to the side, their was a small room that seemed looked like a gift shop of some sort. Walking further into the room, was a large desk, piled high with papers. Their was no one around as it seemed. Nessie walked up to the desk, tapped the gold bell, and walked back over to Jake.

"One second," a female voice said. That voice sound similar, also.

Behind the desk, was a regular size door. In the next second, a female came out of the room. Her head was looking down, at several sheets of paper. "Hi my name is Leah Clearwater, are you the guests that just arrived."

"Leah," said Sue.

Leah snapped her head in her mother direction. Her eyes went wide. The papers that were in her hands fell to the floor scattering. "Why are you here with half of the pack? You know what never mind, I think I have that answer."

"Leah," a voice yelled from behind the door that Leah just came out. The door opened reviling a young woman about the age of eighteen holding a small two years old girl. The little girl looked very familiar, also. "She won't go back to sleep. I think she wants her mommy."


End file.
